1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to cell range expansion elasticity control.
2. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of eNodeBs that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with an eNodeB via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the eNodeB to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the eNodeB.
A Heterogeneous Network (HetNet) is a network having complex interoperation between macrocell, small cell (e.g., pico cell, femtocell), and in some cases WIFI™ network elements used together to provide a mosaic of coverage, with handoff capability between network elements. A Cell Individual Offset (CIO) is an offset that is applied by a UE to the measurement results of a Primary Reference Signal of a neighbor cell, before the UE evaluates if an event has occurred, such as whether the UE has entered range of a pico cell sufficient to handover to the pico cell. Assuming hysteresis and other deployment offsets constant, if one wants a certain neighbor relation to seem more attractive, then a positive individual offset towards that neighbor cell shall be introduced. Prior HetNet proposals provided for fixed CIO for fixed and varying time/frequency resource partitioning configurations.